


head of the class

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Facial, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Student/Teacher Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: I don’t care how it’s done, as long as it’s in his face.





	head of the class

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Tatsuya folded his arms approvingly from the large squishy armchair, wiggling into a more comfortable position as his pants started to feel tight. Across the posh hotel room, Yuichi lay sprawled on the bed, his shirt open and pants as low as they could go without being obscene, staring intently at the television like it was on.

Any minute now…

Tatsuya’s ears perked up as a soft knock sounded on the door; Yuichi’s attention didn’t waver. Neither moved from their respective position, nor did the visitor knock again. The lock popped open as a keycard was slid into the slot, and a familiar face strode purposefully into the room.

Checking his hair in the mirror and adjusting the tie of his schoolboy uniform, Kazuya cleared his throat.

Silently, Tatsuya pointed to Yuichi, who was still oblivious to the both of them. Kazuya nodded, more to himself than anyone else, and crossed the room in two strides, standing right in Yuichi’s line of sight and putting his hands on his hips.

Yuichi blinked. “Kamenashi-kun -” he started, his eyes widening. “You shouldn’t be here. What if someone finds out -”

“Fuck ’em,” Kazuya said heatedly, slowly pulling himself onto the bed and wantonly crawling up Yuichi’s long body. “Nakamaru-sensei -”

A low growl sounded from deep in Yuichi’s throat as he raised a hand to tangle in Kazuya’s tie. “I told you, I cannot change your grade. You must earn it like everyone else.”

“That’s why I’m here,” Kazuya purred, moving in just enough to brush their lips together. “To earn it.”

Yuichi gasped as Kazuya’s mouth traveled down his jaw, his throat, and his chest, leaving shiny patches of wet kisses in his wake. Kazuya’s nimble fingers unfastened his belt, popped open the button, and slowly lowered the zip, teasingly pressing the smallest bit of weight on Yuichi’s visible arousal.

A small noise of anticipation hissed through Yuichi’s clenched lips, and one hand shot down to make a fist in Kazuya’s long hair. Kazuya chuckled and dipped his tongue into Yuichi’s navel, following the fine trail of hair as far as he could go until his chin was met with a rather hard resistance.

Yuichi moaned outright this time, his eyes fluttering shut as his head fell to the side, then popping open at the sight of Tatsuya’s unwavering stare. “Principal…”

“Principal?” Kazuya repeated with little interest, glancing over his shoulder long enough to smirk at Tatsuya’s hand palming himself through his pants. “Looks like Principal is interested to me…”

Tatsuya gracelessly got to his feet and stumbled the two feet until he could hoist himself up on the bed, immediately latching onto both sides of Kazuya’s ass and squeezing roughly. “Nakamaru-sensai has broken the rules,” he said to Kazuya in a quiet but authoritative voice. “As punishment, don’t take him into your mouth at all.”

Nodding, Kazuya gently pulled down Yuichi’s pants until his erection sprung free, immediately darting out his tongue to lick all the way up the underside while Yuichi abandoned Kazuya’s hair in favor of fisting the sheets on either side of him. “I’m sorry, Principal,” he hissed through clenched teeth. “I won’t -” a quick intake of breath as Kazuya’s tongue flicked into the slit “- I won’t do it again.”

“Mm,” Tatsuya replied distractedly, his hands roaming around to the front of Kazuya’s uniform pants, where he found Kazuya hard as a rock and desperately thrusting in search of more. Kazuya groaned into the base of Yuichi’s cock, his tongue still managing to trace patterns along the sensitive skin as Yuichi started to shudder underneath him.

Tatsuya scooted closer to Kazuya’s backside, pressing his groin between Kazuya’s defined gluts and moving painfully slowly against him. He leans down to grunt into Kazuya’s ear, his hands dropping to the fronts of Kazuya’s thighs to hold him steady and run his thumbs teasingly up and down the crease between thigh and groin.

Kazuya pushed back against him, whimpering a little as he started to take the head between his lips and got his ass smacked. He rushed to apologize, returning to showering Yuichi’s cock with firm kisses and licking. Tatsuya pushed against him particularly roughly and Kazuya accidentally took a tiny bit of the tip between his teeth, but Yuichi’s reaction was clearly positive and Kazuya almost got smacked in the nose as Yuichi bucked upwards uncontrollably and let out a loud moan.

“Do that again,” both Tatsuya and Yuichi whispered, each finding the other’s eyes to quickly smile at the irony before returning to character.

Kazuya nibbled his way up and down the length as Yuichi squirmed beneath him, his skin glistening from the newly forming sweat that Tatsuya knew was a prelude to his falling apart. Yuichi’s breathing quickened, his grip on the sheets tightened, and he was letting out little noises of frustration as he kept rolling his hips up to try and push his cock through Kazuya’s lips.

Tatsuya leaned down to run his tongue along the shell of Kazuya’s ear, followed by an order. “Use your hand, not your mouth.”

Kazuya groaned in response, clamping his hand around the base of Yuichi’s cock and stroking slowly, way too slowly, the fucking tease. He continued to suck on random areas, never the entire tip, and Yuichi was about to jump out of his skin by the time Tatsuya shifted his hands into Kazuya’s pants and touched him directly, making Kazuya’s grip tighten and a deep, breathy moan escape from Kazuya’s lungs directly onto Yuichi’s skin.

“Kame-” Yuichi gasped, biting his lip hard enough to bruise. He thrust up into Kazuya’s touch, squeezing his eyes shut and whining in the back of his throat. “I’m going to – _uhnn_ …”

One of Tatsuya’s hands flew out of Kazuya’s pants and yanked him back by the hair, angling his face to catch the hot streams of semen that shot from Yuichi. Kazuya blinked open his eyes and looked questioningly at Tatsuya, who smiled proudly and returned to firmly pumping Kazuya’s length, no longer holding back.

Kazuya’s face started to contort as he got close, the streaks of white shining in the dim light until Yuichi leaned down and bathed the younger man with his tongue. Kazuya smiled gratefully and accepted Yuichi’s kiss, gasping into his mouth and finally groaning deeply as he let go into Tatsuya’s hand.

Kazuya immediately turned around and placed both hands on Tatsuya’s ass, pulling him towards him and nuzzling his face against the bulge in his pants. Tatsuya made a small noise of encouragement and ran his fingers through Kazuya’s hair, watching as Yuichi embraced Kazuya from behind and kissed all along the back of his neck, sliding his hands up the front of Kazuya’s crisp white shirt.

Tatsuya could see Kazuya’s nipples being pinched beneath the material, and he pet Yuichi’s hair as well, emitting a harsh hiss as Kazuya extracted his erection and slurped it past his lips, having no boundaries this time.

Yuichi was whispering into Kazuya’s ear, naughty things that he would never say in the daylight, and it fueled Kazuya to take all of Tatsuya in, making the head hit the back of his throat. Tatsuya arched his back, fighting to keep his eyes open as the tension accumulated, his fingers tangling in Yuichi’s hair to relieve some of the frustration as he reached the brink.

It was Yuichi who pulled Kazuya’s head back this time, and Kazuya was ready for it, smirking in his own special way as Tatsuya moaned softly and gripped the base of his cock, decorating Kazuya’s face with his release before falling to the side, stretching out onto his back and pulling Kazuya on top of him.

Kazuya gladly complied, covering Tatsuya’s sated body with his and humming happily as Tatsuya licked his face clean. Yuichi lay down next to them, playing with Kazuya’s hair and pressing his lips to Tatsuya’s, kissing him deeply and tasting him while sharing his own.


End file.
